One More Time
by Zerothermal
Summary: She finally had her dream within her grasp, but she was the only one who wasn't excited about it. She finally saw her friend achieving what she had worked endlessly for, but she had to keep her true feelings locked away. Heavy ChikaYou
1. Chapter 1: Never Let Me Go

A/N: Chika and You are both 10 years old.

 _ **One More Time**_

 **Chapter 1: _Never Let Me Go_**

Since they were children, they had always shared a special connection that others couldn't understand. Whether they were playing, arguing, or sitting silently, something about the way they acted around each other was different from how they were with everyone else.

"Oi, You-chan!" The orange ball of energy jumped from the swing she was on and ran towards her friend swinging on the monkey bars.

The ashen haired girl swung her head back, not wanting to lose the progress she had made so far. "What is it, Chika-chan? Can't you see I'm almost at the end?"

Chika ran directly under You and jumped up to grab her dangling legs.

"Wai- Chika-cha-!" The two fell to the wooden chip covered ground and struggled to pick themselves up.

With a long 'uwah' the two of them slowly stood and brushed off the dirt on their clothes.

"You-chan! You fell on my arm!"

"What? You're the one who latched onto me out of nowhere!"

Chika threw her arms behind her ahead "Ehe, oops." You huffed and continued to brush herself off. She watched her friend do the same and couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Anyways, what did you call me for?"

The orange orbs on Chika's face lit up and turned her face into a wide grin. "Let's have a sleep over tonight!" She held out both of her thumbs and put on her typical Chika expression. Radiant happiness.

She held that position for a few moments before opening one of her eyes. The last thing she saw before hitting the ground was two glowing blue eyes rushing towards her.

"Uwah! Hey!"

You sat on top of her and giggled to herself. "Sure! A sleepover sounds fun!"

* * *

"Sorry that it has to be at your house, You-chan. Mito-nee has her boyfriend over and is worried I'll embarrass her." Chika huffed.

With her typical salute, You told her it was fine and the two of them ran upstairs to her room. After hours of watching movies and playing games, the two of them decided to call it quits once they had to be spoken to a second time by You's mother.

Chika pulled the futon out from under You's bed, as well as the spare pillows and sheets. "Sorry for making your mom made at us." She rubbed the back of her head and gave her best innocent face.

The girl already lying in bed giggled. "I'm just as much to blame as you are, Chika-chan. Now go to bed so we can get up and go to the beach tomorrow!"

The orange haired girl agreed with a salute of her own and snuggled up into her bed. Just like each night she fell asleep, she was grateful for her best friend.

Chika rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning light. She looked to You's bed and saw that she had already gone.

In fact, everything was gone. You's bed, tv, booksheld… even the futon Chika had been sleeping on. She ran down the stairs, looking to find someone.

Once there, she saw You and her parents moving boxes into a van. Chika ran up to her and pulled on her shirt. Without thinking about anything she had seen when she woke up, Chika excitedly asked about their plans for the day. "Are you ready to go to the beach, You-chan?"

"Huh? Chika-chan…"

"I'm sorry I overslept! But I think we can still hit low tide! Come on!" Chika began running off with You's arm in her hand.

However, You pulled her arm back. Chika stopped in her tracks and looked back. "What's wrong, You-chan?"

Her friend wore a terribly confused expression. "Chika-chan… I'm leaving today. My family is moving to a different country… remember?"

That's when it all came crashing down on her. The sky got dark. Nothing around her made any sense anymore. She watched as her best friend got into the car and began to drive away.

"No… no… You-chan… you promised we would always be together!" She chased after the car, screaming anything she could to get it to stop.

"Come back! Please… don't leave me…"

She crumbled in the middle of the road, crying hopelessly.

Her best friend was gone.

Gone forever.

She woke up screaming. Tears streaming from her eyes. She looked around the room frantically, feeling for her futon and pillows. She immediately turned her attention to the bed next to her and saw a concerned face looking down at her.

"Chika-chan… what's wrong?"

She sprung up off her feet and threw herself on top of the girl beside her. She buried her head deep into You's chest, clinging to her shirt.

This had never happened to her before. The two of them had slept over each other's house countless times and never had Chika woken up in the middle of the night acting like this.

You wrapped her arms around her friend, drawing circles on her back to help calm her down. The sight of seeing her friend so upset was something she had hoped she never have to see.

"Chika-chan… talk to me…"

Chika lowered her head further and shook her head. You lowered her chin to touch the top of Chika's head. She moved her hand behind the head of orange hair, running her fingers through it over and over.

She held her friend tighter and attempted to get through to her again. "I'm here, Chika-chan."

Chika moved away slightly, allowing herself the room to breathe and speak. "Y-you aren't… moving away… right? You… aren't leaving me b-behind?" Chika felt like an idiot, barely being able to get those words out with her shaky voice.

You tilted her head, unsure why her friend was asking these things. She continued to hold her friend for a few more moments before scooting down to where she was on the bed. With both of her hands, You softly cupped Chika's face and touched her forehead with her own. Chika opened her eyes and stared into the blue eyes that had started to form tears of their own.

"I will never leave you behind, Chika-chan. If I ever do, I want you to grab onto my leg and never let me go."

Chika's face broke into a smile. Her face was covered in tears and snot, but she didn't care. She cupped You's face in return and squeezed her round cheeks. "I'm going to hold you to that."

The two of them laughed and continued to hug until they had both regained their composure. When getting ready to head back to bed, You noticed that Chika was hesitant to get off her bed. "Chika-chan…"

Chika continued to breathe heavily. She sat there clutching the bed sheets. "You-chan…"

You crawled back over to Chika and put her hand on her shoulder.

Chika fidgeted in her spot a few times and lowered her head. "C-can I… sleep with you? I-I…" Tears had started to fall from her eyes again. You moved closer and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

"I-I… don't want to lose you again."

You tightened her arms further and pressed her face up against the back of Chika's head. "Of course. I'll keep you close so it's impossible for me to go anywhere."

The two of them got under the sheets and found a position that would be comfortable for them both. Before finally settling and trying to sleep, You used both her hands to take one of Chika's. She watched as Chika slowly fell back asleep, never letting go over her special friend's hand the entire time.

From that day forward, whenever they had a sleepover, Chika never wanted to sleep without You directly by her side.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I decided to change things up and work on something different. Since Love Live! Sunshine! aired a year ago I have admittedly become a massive ChikaYou fanboy to the point where it is by far my favorite ship. This story probably reflects that. This will be one or two chapters longer at max. I plan on writing more shorts like this one as ideas come to me. Thanks again for reading and please review if you enjoyed it or have criticism. It's greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: They Always Would Be

_**One More Time**_

 **Chapter 2: _They Always Would Be_**

The energetic duo had grown closer over the years to a point where they seemed inseparable to any onlookers. While they had each changed as they grew up, one thing that didn't change was their bond with each other.

As time went on, it became routine. The two of them would play games and talk about whatever floated into their minds, doing what normal girls should do on late summer nights. They would stay up late laughing, taking time to poke fun at the other after one of them would say something embarrassing.

However when it got late and it was time to call it a night, the two of them always found themselves sleeping beside each other. Since the time Chika wanted to stay close to You that night, it became a habit.

During this time, You realized that she was looking forward to their sleepovers more and more. She didn't understand what it was that she was getting so excited about, but she noticed that she was asking Chika to hang out more often in the hopes that it would be an overnight event. Upon the beginning of high school, the two of them had kept the habit, neither of them thinking anything of it.

That was until You had not just Chika, but also Kanan over to celebrate the start of their first year of high school and Kanan's second year.

"Oi, Chika-chan, it's getting pretty late. We should probably head to bed." You mumbled while lying under a pile of pillows the other two had thrown on top of her.

"You-chan is probably right. It's already 2am after all." Kanan stretched her arms and went to pull the futons out from the closet across the hall.

Chika jumped up and raised her hand. "I'll go wash up!" She darted off, leaving You alone in the room.

The ashen haired girl was too tired to bother washing her face, so she changed into her pajamas and began to crawl into her bed. She rolled over to her side, but made sure not to fall asleep yet. You heard Chika come back into the room, she waited for her to snuggle in next to her.

That never happened.

She heard her two friends talking amongst themselves as they set up the futons and prepared themselves for bed. After a short while, the talking died down and there was only silence.

You picked pulled herself up and looked over to Chika… who was now soundly asleep.

For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt uncomfortable. Like something was pulling on her chest. The sight of seeing Chika sleeping in her futon shouldn't have bothered her so significantly.

But it did.

She had wondered whether Chika noticed or still cared about their time together each night. Whether it was still happening because Chika needed her or if it was just a habit, she was just happy that Chika still cared about it.

Maybe she didn't want to in front of Kanan? It was the only thing You could think of… other than her no longer wanting to continue their long running pattern.

For the night, You was able to push back those feelings of hurt and settle on it just being about Kanan being there.

That wasn't the case though.

From then on, Chika had seemingly stopped crawling into bed with her. They slept over each other's house once a week or so and each time, one of them would take the floor instead of the bed.

To any normal person, it would be normal for two fifteen year old girls to stop a childhood habit once they got to high school.

You had started to realize that she wasn't quite normal in the way she felt about her friend though. She found herself secretly hoping Kanan wouldn't be able to join them whenever they hung out. Of course, You always made sure to invite her no matter how she felt. While she wanted it to just be Chika and her, she couldn't bring herself to be so selfish as to exclude her. It's not like Kanan was doing anything wrong to begin with.

Throughout their first year of high school, she taught herself to stop concerning herself with whether she was alone with Chika or not. While she wished it hadn't stopped, she determined that Chika and she had just grown up too much to cuddle each other like children do.

As long as they could always be friends, that was all that mattered.

They always would be.

* * *

In what felt like the blink of an eye, but the end of high school was before them before they knew it. In their time there, they had done more than either of them ever could have dreamed of. Chika started a school idol club, which You joined almost immediately. She had always wanted to do something crazy with Chika and this was the perfect opportunity.

Throughout the life of the club, their idol group dubbed Aqours faced many hardships and challenges. They found themselves at the bottom of the ocean, struggling to pull themselves back up just to get the slightest taste of air in their lungs.

With the persistence and leadership of Chika, they were able to achieve their goal of shining to all who looked to them.

Chika fulfilled her dream and being by her side through the lifespan of it made You happier than she ever had been before. The look on her friend's face when they had won Love Live was something she would never forget. Surprisingly, to most of the group, it wasn't Chika who had started crying first… it was You. The rush of emotions in watching her best friend make her dream come true was too much for her to handle… and she broke down, throwing her arms around Chika's neck, repeatedly telling her how proud of her she was.

That was about a year ago now. The third years had graduated and they had taken their place as the seniors of the school. With only a month until graduation, each senior was busy planning their future. Deciding whether to go to university, find a job, or do something entirely different.

"Watanabe-san. A moment please?" The director of the school poked her head into the club room. The girls all turned their head to You. Confused, she pushed her chair in and followed the director out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oi! You-chan must be in trouble! We never get bothered during club activities!" Chika lowered herself and crawled over to just below the window, trying to listen to the conversation.

Riko sighed and got up. "Chika-chan. It is rude to listen to other people's conversations!" She grabbed the back of her uniform and started dragging her away. "Hey! Let go of me!" The rest of the idol club members laughed, clearly used to Chika's antics.

The mikan haired girl plopped herself back in her seat and pouted. She was about to complain again but stopped herself when the door opened again.

You was met with stares and a feeling of unease. "Uhh… what is it?"

"Oh come on, we all want to know what that was all about." Yoshiko said, closing her eyes and throwing her arms behind her head.

"Do I really have to?" She shuffled her feet and clenched a piece of paper.

"Was it bad news? Something scary?" The red haired 2nd year asked as she hid behind her chair.

You sighed briefly and placed the paper on the table, fiddling with her hands after. Hanamaru picked it up and everyone huddled around her.

"Dear Watanabe You,

Congratulations, you have an opportunity to become an educated woman and a talented athlete. A degree from Kyoto University is one of the most prestigious in Japan. As the head of the swim team at this university, I want to formally extend a scholarship offer to you.

If you choose to attend our university as an athlete on the swim team, you would receive a full scholarship."

"You-chan! This is incredible! This is what you've always dreamed of!" Her best friend shouted and ran over to tackle her. Chika rubbed her face up against You's and hugged her as tight as she could.

"You can make your dreams come true, just like we did with Aqours!"

The rest of the club members raved and hugged her repeatedly, telling her how incredible she was and how this opportunity couldn't be more perfect. They rambled amongst themselves, all discussing it excitedly.

"Isn't Kyoto one of the top colleges in the country?"

"I heard they've had Olympians come from there before!"

"It's like four hours away by train ride, right?"

You's eyes widened for a moment. She smiled and thanked everyone for the praise. She never enjoyed being told she was better than anyone else, but she didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head home early today."

Chika held both of her thumbs out in agreement. "Of course! Gotta let your parents know about the great news!"

"Yeah… I probably should."

She turned and left the room, waving goodbye to everyone, but took an extra moment to watch them all through the window.

Chika threw her arms up in the air and had the most beautiful smile on her face.

You lifted her hand again as if to wave goodbye again… but she stopped herself and walked away.

She would see them tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for reading. There will be one more chapter after this. Please review if you have criticisms or anything positive to say. Your feedback makes me a better writer and motivates me to write more.


	3. Chapter 3: You've Never Been So Wrong

_**One More Time**_

 **Chapter 3: _You've Never Been So Wrong_**

My heart sank when Hanamaru read those words. I knew I was horrible for feeling that way. The worst fear I have had since we first became friends. All I wanted to do was crawl into a corner and cry at the idea that it was all happening.

But that was the last thing I could do.

I ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could muster, tackling her to the floor in doing so. I repeated over and over again how happy I was for her that her dream was coming true. Before hugging her I put on the smile she told me she always loved to see.

But once we were both on the floor and my face was hidden, it was full of hurt. I allowed myself that one moment to express, only on my face, how I was feeling.

Then it was over. The rest of the time she was there, everything was hidden by a mask. Hearing them all scream in excitement over her acceptance made it hard, but I couldn't ruin this for her.

"It's like four hours away by train ride, right?"

It felt like I had been sucker punched in the stomach. This was it. I was going to lose it right here and destroy this happy memory for her. The lump in my throat continued to grow and I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head home early today."

Forcing the lump back down my throat, I closed my eyes and gave her two thumbs up. "Of course! Gotta let your parents know about the great news!"

I reopened my eyes and saw her grab the scholarship letter from Hanamaru. "Yeah, I probably should."

She turned and left the room, waving goodbye to everyone. Once she left I threw my arms up in excitement, smiling, and shouting to everyone. How they didn't know this was all a façade was beyond me. "This is so exciting! I'm going to go tell my family!"

"Wait! Chika-ch-" Riko tried to stop me, but staying there any longer was going to cause me to break. I ran out the door that led outside, making sure to avoid the direction she would be taking to go home.

The entire ride home was a blur. It felt like it ended as soon as it started. My sisters called for me upon walking inside, but they weren't getting an answer. I trudged up the stairs and calmly shut the door behind me.

I stood in my room for a minute or two, looking around the room but not at anything specific.

My eyes drifted to the lobster plushy she had given me all those years ago. I picked it up and fell over on my bed. Wrapping my arms around it tighter and tighter, I felt the top of it getting wet.

The door opened a crack. "Chika, you were supposed to he-" She stopped midsentence. I was supposed to work on laundry with her when I got home today, but I couldn't move.

"Hey… Chika…" She walked into the room, so I grabbed the pillow above me and covered my head with it. Mito-nee waited for a moment before she left.

"Just let me know if I can do anything to help."

No one can help.

The door slid shut and I couldn't hold back. From here on out, I would have to be a pillar of support and happiness for her.

So for now I let myself cry. I let myself kick. I let myself scream into my pillow and punch my matrass.

This was the only time I could.

* * *

Every day since then she was nothing but smiles and sunshine. She was her usual self. Unchanged and unfazed by everything that was going on.

We all graduated and there were teary goodbyes with the second years. Ruby especially didn't want to let us go. Hanamaru told us to keep studying hard and to call them often. Yoshiko tried to play it cool but I know she was hurting, especially at the loss of Riko.

Amongst us, Riko was sad but promised that we would all stay friends, no matter the distance. The sentiment was nice, but it wasn't a promise that could be assured.

Chika wrapped us into one of her hugs and gave a speech about how we had finally overcome high school and it was time for us to move on with our lives.

Listening to her tell us to move on felt like her way of saying that all good things come to an end.

Over break, Chika and I hung out together a few times, but I could never stay late since I had swim practice every morning. With me being accepted into the university under a sports scholarship, I had to maintain peak form.

At least, that's what I told myself. The truth was that I just couldn't handle being around her for long periods of time.

I guess you could say it was my way of handling the stress of the situation.

The more I saw that Chika wasn't affected by me leaving, the more I wanted to work myself to the point of exhaustion. It was the only time I wasn't thinking about losing her.

Today marked two weeks before classes were set to start, so I would be moving to my dorm in two days since athletes went early for practices.

"Hey, You-chan…"

Chika had asked to hang out today since it would likely be the last time either of us saw each other until summer break. There was no way I could say no to her. I wanted to talk to her about everything before I went away… but there was no way I was going to be able to.

"Yeah, Chika-chan?" She insisted on us just walking around the beach and hanging near her place.

"Stay over tonight." She stopped walking and looked at me with her pink eyes staring into mine. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to throw my arms around her and just tell her everything.

But I couldn't.

"I have swi-"

"Please..."

The look on her face was the closest I had seen her to showing any sadness since before we found out about my acceptance.

I took her hand into mine and smiled as best I could.

"Okay."

The entire night, the tears behind my eyes were being held behind a dam as thin as a sheet of paper. Any moment and it could give way to the flood it was holding back.

The two of us watched silly movies until we had decided to call it a night. I didn't want to agree to sleeping, but explaining why I didn't want to would've ruined the night.

I put my head on the pillow and turned myself away from her bed. It was horrible of me that throughout this entire time since I had gotten than letter, all I wanted was for her to show me some ounce of sadness. She was my number one supporter. Not even my parents were as excited as she was, and that's with subtracting the extra level of energy she always has.

I giggled to myself in my head, then immediately felt the lump in my throat rise. I wasn't going to be able to see her over the top excitement anymore. I wasn't going to get calls from her on weekends asking to go to the aquarium or ride the train for as long as we could.

This night wasn't going to pass slowly.

It had been over half an hour since we shut the light off and I was no closer to falling asleep than when I started. Normally I toss and turn when I can't sleep, but tonight I just laid there, unable to move.

An hour had gone by. My eyes weren't even closed anymore. I decided to sit up and just hold my head. I was tired. No, I was exhausted.

But that didn't matter.

I continued to hold my head for a few minutes when something broke my trance.

"You-chan…"

My heart raced. Chika was awake? Or was she just sleeping talking?

I slowly picked my head up and looked over to her. She was sitting up, but it was too dark to see the expression on her face.

"Do you think… since this is the last time and all… we could… maybe… s-sleep in the same bed… one more time?"

The words I had so desperately wanted to hear since the start of high school. Tears started to fall from my eyes but I quickly wiped them away and forced myself to calm down.

For years you have wanted Chika to ask you this. Don't ruin it by crying.

I grabbed my pillow and crawled onto the far side of the bed. We moved close to each other, but not as close as I would have liked.

No matter what, I wasn't going to open my eyes. Seeing her across from me would make me lose control.

Though I was keeping myself from breaking, being so close to her calmed me enough so that I was beginning to feel drowsy. Chika always had a way of making me feel calm in difficult situations. Whether it was right before a swim meet or a live show, her presence made me feel like everything was going to be ok.

Within the next few minutes, I fell asleep next to Chika.

* * *

The train pulled up to my gate. I watched it slow down as it came into the station. Behind me were my parents, the soon to be third years, and Chika.

My mom and dad walked up to me first. "We're so proud of you, You. I know you're going to make us so proud."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll do my best."

My dad came up to me and saluted. "When you come back, I'll be needing a first mate." With a smile I saluted back.

"Aye aye."

Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko were next. They pulled me into a group hug and all started spewing advice and goodbyes faster than my mind good process them. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was elsewhere.

The three of them let go and walked over to where my parents were standing.

The last person slowly approached me. She stopped a few feet before me, wearing a smile that I knew wasn't as real as she wanted it to be. She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck like she usually did.

There we held each other for a moment. It was a moment that I was wishing would never hand. Just let me hold onto Chika forever. Nothing would make me happier than to hold onto this girl for the rest of my life. I wanted to say everything right then and there. I wanted to open up to her about how badly this was going to hurt me and how I couldn't live without her. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to.

The hug ended and I turned to board the train. Without looking back, I walked on and navigated to my seat. The entire time, I waited for her to grab me. I waited for that weight on my leg to stop me.

But it never came.

Once I sat down, I looked out the window to see everyone one last time.

What I saw was something I wasn't prepared for.

Chika was on her knees, holding her face with her hands. Ruby was at her side, holding onto her as she sank lower to the ground.

I'm such an idiot.

I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door.

But the doors had closed.

I slammed on them repeatedly. Screaming Chika's name over and over again.

You can't leave her like this. You idiot, you did this to her. You have to go back to her.

But the train had started to move.

I fell to my knees, crying uncontrollably, and screaming as loud as I could.

Chika was gone.

* * *

She was screaming. Her friend's arms tried to grab her sweating body but she kept moving around too frantically, trying to determine what was happening. Again, her friend reached for her and this time succeeded in pulling her back down to the bed. The ashen haired girl blinked several times as the mikan haired girl cupped her face and pulled it to her chest.

She was breathing heavily and tried to pull away, but she was stopped.

Chika was holding her.

"B-breathe You-chan… it was just a bad d-dream… okay?" Her voice was shaky. She had been watching You during the nightmare. She watched as her best friend struggled with whatever plagued her mind. Watching her friend like this was something she had never seen, and it caused her to start crying.

She ran her fingers through her friend's hair. She would do whatever she could to make her feel safe.

You clutched onto Chika's shirt, pulling her face closer as the tears began to come out faster. She shook her head against her friend's chest, trying to stop herself from what she was feeling. Chika squeezed her tight, then gave her room to breathe.

"What's wrong, You-chan… you never have nightmares like this. I'm supposed to be the one being comforted by you, remember?" She was trying to cheer You up, but made sure to keep her voice soft and empathetic.

You pulled slightly away, keeping her hands clutched to her friend's shirt. For a few moments, there was nothing but the sound of sporadic breathing.

"I don't want to go…"

Chika's pink-crimson eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly. "What do you mean? You're going to one of the best schools in the country. You're going to train to be a national athlete like you and your coaches always dreamed of. I couldn't be more proud of you, You-chan."

Throughout Chika's short speech, You continued to shake her head. "I don't want it…"

"Of course, you want-"

"It isn't worth what I'm going to lose…"

Chika pushed herself down to You's eye level and stroked her cheek. "You-chan… what could be worth more than the opportunity to fulfill your dreams?" Her voice continued its soft tone. The way she was speaking was something You wished did more often. It sounded like an angel was speaking to her.

You closed her eyes, refusing to look back at her friend. Chika inched closer and pushed her other hand under You's left cheek.

"Nothing is more important, You-chan…"

"You are… Chika-chan..." Her heart was sitting in her throat. She looked back into her best friend's eyes, waiting for some response.

Chika's lip quivered. "W-what do you-"

"I left you. In my dream I left. We were all at the train station, saying goodbye before I went off to school. We hugged but I didn't get to tell you what I was feeling and then I turned to leave. I walked onto the train… and you never grabbed my leg. You were supposed to hold on and never let me go but you didn't so I thought you didn't care. I thought me leaving didn't mean much to you."

You rambled on and on, her eyes going in every direction there was as she retold her nightmare. Chika watched her and listened, feeling her heart ache with each word her friend said.

"But then I saw you through the train window and you were on the floor, crying uncontrollably and I couldn't get off to go to you. The doors had shut and the train was pulling away. I screamed and I cried and I could do nothing."

You paused, unsure of how to continue for a moment. Chika pushed her forehead up to hers.

"I lost you forever and I never got to tell you how I had been in love with you since middle school and my dream of us being together would never come true and-"

She was interrupted by a sensation she had never experienced before. She felt something press up against her lips. It lasted for a few seconds before it broke, leaving the two of them with their eyes closed and foreheads touching.

You was in total shock, unsure of how to react to what just happened. Chika pushed You onto her back and got on top of her. She grabbed You's tear ridden face and wore a warm smile on her own.

"You-chan… from the moment I heard Hanamaru read that letter… I was in more pain than I ever allowed myself to show. I decided right then and there that I would never show you how much it was going to hurt me to have you go away." She looked towards her friend's cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"It wouldn't be fair to you. This was your dream and I couldn't selfishly keep you from trying to fulfill it. I wanted you to make that decision on your own, without me holding you back."

You reached up and grabbed onto Chika's arm. "Chika-chan…"

"The day you left after you got that letter, I went home and cried more than I have in my life. More than when we got zero votes at the first Love Live qualifier. More than when we watched Aqours disband."

Chika lowered her head and pushed it up against You's. "There's nothing worse for me than losing you, You-chan."

With Chika's head pressed against hers, You still struggled. She wanted to ask Chika about what just happened but didn't know how to say it. So she figured she would just wing it since everything was being thrown on the table.

"I was selfish. All I wanted was for you to show me that the pain of me going was going to at least be a pinch compared to what I was feeling. I didn't appreciate your support. I'm such a bad friend and a bad person and-"

Chika silenced You with another kiss, this one lasting significantly longer than the first.

When it ended, You couldn't handle it anymore. "And why do you keep doing that? I know that the way I've felt about you has always been one-sided and-"

"You-chan…" She sat up, pulling her friend with her and crossing her arms around her neck.

"You have never been so wrong."

"…What do you mean?" Her heart was racing. Beating faster than before any of her diving competitions. Faster than before any live show they performed together.

Chika smiled warmly and grabbed the plushy at the foot of the bed. "Do you remember giving this to me on my 9th birthday?"

You reached out and touched it. Of course she remembered. She dragged her mom through countless stores searching for the perfect gift. "I gave it to you because Shiitake ripped up your old one as a puppy."

"Mhm… but do you remember what you told me that day?"

She felt her face flush. Instead of answering her friend, she continued to stroke the plush in front of her. Chika pulled it close and wrapped her arms around it.

"You told me that whenever I felt sad or lonely, I could give this lobster a hug… and it would be like You-chan was right there with me." Lowering her head, she brushed her cheek up against it. "The day that you told us you were leaving, I cried into it all night… because it was the closest I could be to holding you."

She placed the gift at her side and took her friend's face into her hands. With their foreheads touching again, Chika built up the courage to finally tell You what she had always been so scared to say.

"I am so in love with you, You-chan… For years I struggled with whether it was ok or not. I told myself that you could never love me… because it's not normal, right?"

The blue eyes of her friend were flooded with tears, yet she had never been happier. "Chika-chan… if being in love with you isn't normal… then I never want to be normal. I'll be whatever you want me to be… just as long as I'm allowed to love you."

You pushed her lips against her friend's. She rehearsed this scene in her head thousands of times over the years she had known Chika. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything…

"All I will ever need you to be is my You-chan..."

…and she finally had it.

The two continued to hold and kiss each other for a short while longer, trying to convince themselves that what was happening was real.

When they stopped, the two laid back down on the bed, hand in hand.

"Chika-chan… what are we supposed to do?" The mikan haired girl gave her a questioning look before realizing what she meant. "You're going to go to university. You are going to be the most amazing swimmer in the country and I will go to every one of your swim meets. No matter the distance between us, nothing will get in the way of how much I love you."

"But we won't get to see each other. I'll be leaving you behind."

Squeezing her hand tight, Chika continued to reassure her. "You can't leave me behind. Not after tonight. I'll visit you every chance I can. I am your girlfriend after all."

You felt the lump in her throat return. She felt her lip quiver and her eyes drifted away from Chika's. "Do you really mean that?"

"Eh? Do I really mean what?"

"That you're my girlfriend."

"Eh?! What more do I have to do to show you that I'm in love with you?" Chika playfully started hitting You, causing her to start giggling despite the tears in her eyes.

The two of them rolled around the bed, laughing each time one of them get a hit on the other.

They finally paused when You was on top of Chika. With the small amount of confidence she had gained, the swimmer placed one hand on the face of her childhood friend.

"No matter the distance… you will always be my Chika-chan."

Looking up at the beautiful blue eyes above her, Chika finally felt all of her worries leave her.

"And you will always be my You-chan."

No matter the distance.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this and definitely plan on doing more. I am obsessed with ChikaYou so fully expect another short story sometime soon, as well as possibly a longer one. Please let me know what you thought in a review whether you enjoyed it or not. Your feedback drives me to become a better writer.


End file.
